


Should have thought about it earlier

by greyelfsworld



Series: Stucky peanut fics [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Himbo, Humor, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyelfsworld/pseuds/greyelfsworld
Summary: Steve is presented with an unexpected responsibility.





	Should have thought about it earlier

"Steve your wife is calling.. Steeeve" 

"not my wife" Steve mumbled half asleep. 

"not what she seems to believe though" 

Steve, now fully awake noticed the loud noise outside the door. "did something happen" he asked Bucky who didn't seem to have gotten out of bed yet. 

"nah probably she wants to take kids for swimming. They won't cooperate without you" 

Steve who stopped protesting at 'wife' and 'kids' weeks ago because he realised Bucky is never dropping them, didn't answer. He just buried his head in the side of Buckys belly and closed the eyes again. 

Bucky shuffled Steve's hair ignoring a sound of fake protesting. "come on Steve she is going to wake the whole neighbourhood". 

"nobody is sleeping now" Steve said like he isn't still trying to sleep. "why can't they go alone" 

"you know it's not going to happen pal" 

Things started to get increasingly louder so Steve finally got out of bed and pulled some clothes on. 

Bucky is going to miss a morning cuddle but today's going to be fun. 

"oh remember to bring their breakfast. I'll bring your coffee to the lake" Bucky said with all seriousness. "and a towel". 

Steve turned around "I'm not getting in WATER " 

"try a morning swim instead of a run" Bucky said with a wink. 

Steve goaned. "I can't believe this is happening" 

Bucky hugged Steve from behind and kissed his cheek. "you should have thought about it before you imprinted a flock of ducklings pal"

____________________________________________

I'm on 

[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/login?redirect_to=%2Fblog%2Fgreyelfsworld)&[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Greyelfsworld?s=09)


End file.
